


Innerbloom

by br0jangles



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Illustrated, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/br0jangles/pseuds/br0jangles
Summary: There’s nothing that could possibly make you happier.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38
Collections: April 2020 - Titles I'll Never Use





	Innerbloom

It’s your wedding day.

You’re happy. There’s nothing that could possibly make you happier. You’re marrying the love of your life. The butterflies in your stomach are totally normal. Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day, right?

Okay, maybe it’s a little more than butterflies. You’re sick to your fucking stomach, curled around a toilet as nausea makes your skin crawl.

Another dry heave makes your chest ache in a way that makes you feel like a stuffed rabbit. You know, the dead ones. You’re full of cotton. You’re eyes are made of glass and

oh fuck here it comes again.

Your fingers slip against the porceline because they’re fucking sweating and you barely manage to pull yourself up in time to empty your stomach in the bowl. 

Vertigo makes you hang your head. You slump against the toilet and hug around it again. It feels nice and cool against your hot face and it’s probably the only thing keeping you calm.

You’re calm.

You’re okay. It’s just nerves. You can totally fucking do this. It’s the happiest day of your life.

At least your stomach feels better.

Your arms only shake a little as you pull yourself up, and by some fucking miracle, your knees don’t give out under you. Your suit is clean, thank god. Jade would kill you if you had to run home and change. The show must go on, no delays.

You reach for the handle, but before you can flush your nerves away, you catch sight of it.

It’s sure as hell not butterflies.

But you already knew it would be petals. This isn’t the first time this has happened to you.

They’re pink. Camellias. You know exactly what they are, because you’ve spent more than enough time scouring the internet trying to figure out what the fuck they were and why this is happening to you and what it means and, suffice to say, it’s fucking bullshit.

You flush them down and ignore the sinking feeling in your chest. You’re not sinking. You’re not empty. You’re not sick. You’re… about to get married. That’ll make it stop, you’re sure of it.

It has to.

It has to.

It will.

You only make it another twenty minutes before there’s a tickle in your throat. It’s probably allergies, so you clear your throat, cough a little into your hand. There’s no way it could be blooming again already, it’s never that quick to bloom.

Another rough cough into your hand proves you wrong, when you open your fingers and see wilted pink.

...You’ve never seen them look like that before. Are they dying? That’s a good sign, right?

You grin, because you knew this would be over soon. You always knew. Excitement washes over you in the form of relief, and you do a little hop in celebration before

before you double over in pain and have to flashstep your ass back to the bathroom to hurl again.

There’s a mess of pink and grey petals, browned stems, crumpled leaves, and… blood. What the fuck. It’s never made you bleed before.

You don’t have time to panic. You’re fine, you’re totally chill, it’s just dying inside you, no big deal. _*You’re*_ not dying, definitely not, that would be crazy.

It’s not a disease, it’s a side effect. A side effect of waiting so damn long to get hitched. You should have gotten married sooner. Jade was right about that. Jade is always right.

Time to get this fucking show on the road. Everybody giddy up. 

You giddy up.

The ceremony is perfect. It’s everything she ever wanted, and she looks so fucking happy. You’re so fucking happy.

When you say I do, you’re short on breath, and you’re sure it’s just because you’re so happy that you forgot how to breathe. She takes your breath away, afterall.

You kiss her, and you can feel it twist around your heart and squeeze.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by: Nama <33 [ [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ena_rve) / [Tumblr](https://glubstuck.tumblr.com/) ]


End file.
